MY APPA IS PARK CHAN YEOL
by revinashiro
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang anak yang sangat mengagumi ayahnya. Apapun yang ada pada ayahnya dia sangat bangga karena ayahnya adalah Park Chan Yeol.


Title :「My appa is Park Chan Yeol」

Author : revina_shiro (EyelinerPrincess)

Length : Drable

Genre : Family, Fluff.

Rating : K

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol (EXO-K)

Park Saejin (OC's)

**Disclaimer : The characters is owned of himself/herself. I just owned the story okay. Please don't take this story without credits.**

**Author Talks : **I'm in lucky when i write this fic. I hope you can be the one who lucky like me :D

* * *

"Anak-anak, besok di sekolah kita akan diadakan acara 'olahraga gembira'. Kalian dapat mengajak kedua orang tua kalian untuk datang juga."

"Baik bu guru," sahut seluruh murid _kindergarten '_himawari' serempak.

* * *

"Ayah." ujar seorang anak perempuan manis dan imut itu.

"Hmm... ada apa Saejin-_ah?_"

"Kata bu guru, besok mau ada acara olahraga gembira di sekolahku. Jadi ayah harus datang kesana."

"Ok. Besok ayah akan datang."

Kalian tahu, dia itu ayahku. Ya ayahku. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Aku sekarang hanya tinggal berdua dengannya karena ibu sekarang sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk sementara waktu. Oh ya perkenalkan juga, namaku Park Saejin—anak dari Park Chanyeol—dan kalian bisa memanggilku Saejin. Selama aku tinggal berdua bersama ayah: aku hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirku, mengeluh,dan banyak tersenyum juga. Karena ayahku itu:

_**Dia pintar tapi juga ceroboh.**_

"Coba kau baca ini Saejin-_ah_. 'Aku suka makan apel'."

"A-aku. S-suka. M-makan. A-apil."

"Saejin-_ah _ itu huruf 'e' bukan 'i'. Coba baca sekali lagi."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa membaca."

"Kalau tidak bisa, berarti harus dilatih supaya jadi bisa. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi ayah—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Kau harus bisa membaca sebelum kau masuk sekolah dasar nanti."

"Hmmm... Lebih baik aku belajar berhitung saja. Sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Belajar membaca dulu, baru belajar berhitung."

"Aku ingin belajar berhitung dulu ayah!"

"Membaca dulu saja Saejin-_ah_."

"Tidak mau ayah. Aku mau belajar berhitung saja."

"Yasudah, sekarang jawab pertanyaan ayah. Dua ditambah tiga berapa? Kalau kau benar kita belajar berhitung. Tapi kalau kau salah kau harus belajar membaca dulu."

"Aku tau kok, jawabannya kan tujuh."

"Kata siapa tujuh? Dua ditambah tiga kan lima bukan tujuh. Sudah kau lebih baik belajar membaca dulu saja."

"Ah cuman beda sedikit kok."

Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan rumahku sekarang. Serasa ada bau-bau tidak enak begini.

"Ayah apa kau mencium bau gosong?"

Ayah menghirup aroma yang tidak sedap itu beberapa kali kemudian berlari sangat cepat ke arah dapur.

"Ah tidak. Masakanku. Ya tuhan musnah sudah."

Dia ceroboh sekali. Masa masakan di dapur dilupakan. Tanpa sadar aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali. Aku langsung ke dapur dengan langkah gontai dan ogah-ogahan untuk melihat kekacauan yang ayah buat.

"Ayah ceroboh ah. Terus sekarang mau makan apa hm? Ini sudah siang, aku lapar."

"Tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan perut kita selain makan di luar Saejin-_ah_."

"Benarkah? Asyik yuhuuuu... nanti sesudah makan, main dulu ya ke taman bermain."

"Tapi janji ya. Kau harus belajar membaca."

"Baiklah ayahku yang baik." Aku tersenyum lebar pada ayah. Dan ayah pun ikut tersenyum.

_**Dia selalu membuatku tersenyum.**_

Hari ini sedikit menyebalkan. Teman-temanku mengejeku karena nilai menggambarku dapat C. Rasanya aku ingin memakan mereka satu persatu. Mereka sangat berjasa membuat hariku jadi buruk.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa bibirmu maju 2 cm begitu huh?" kata ayahku. Arah pandanganya tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Ayah."

"Ada apa? Ceritakan pada ayah."

"Nilai menggambarku dapat C dan teman-temanku mengejekku gara-gara itu."

Ayah tersenyum kemudian membelai rambutku dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Saejin-_ah_, temanmu itu sedang membantumu belajar menjadi pemain yang baik dalam permainan besar."

"Maksud ayah?"

"Mereka membantumu belajar artinya hidup. Berkat mereka, kau akan selangkah lebih dewasa nantinya Saejin-_ah._ Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengerti maksud ayah."

"Semoga saja," ucapku singkat.

"Tapi ayah, tetap saja nilaiku jelek. Masa dapat C sih. Hufhhhh sebal... sebal... sebal... ah~"

"Nanti ayah liat deh gambarmu. Sekarang lebih baik kita beli es krim saja ya. Ayah tidak mau terus-terusan melihat bibirmu maju seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Asik. Aku mau es krim rasa _strawberry _ hehe," ucapku sambil tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah. Asal bibirmu jangan maju lagi ayah pasti belikan. Saejin-_ah _lebih cantik saat tersenyum loh."

"Aku mau tersenyum lebih banyak untuk ayah kalo begitu."

"Nah gitu dong. Kan cantik," ucap ayahku gemas. Dia selalu saja mencubit pipiku kalau dia rasa aku ini sangat menggemaskan. Tapi memang iya sih aku ini menggemaskan.

_**Dia selalu menepati janjinya.**_

"Saejin-_ah_ mana ayahmu? Pasti dia lupa padamu hahahaha."

"Ish. Sebaiknya kalian pergi sana. Ayahku pasti datang tau."

"Kau itu pintar juga ya membohongnya."

"Heh, aku ini bukan pembohong. Ayahku pasti datang."

Masih pantas kah ku sebut mereka teman? Mereka itu sangat mengganggu sekali. Siapa bilang kalau ayah tidak akan datang? Aku tahu pasti dia akan datang soalnya dia sudah janji padaku. Yang kubutuhkan hanya sedikit sabar. Toh acaranya juga belum selesai.

"Saejin-_ah _sekarang giliranmu tampil," ujar bu guru.

"Iya bu."

Semoga saja ayah datang dan melihatku tampil nanti.

Sekarang dihadapan para penonton, aku bersama teman-teman sekelasku sedang menampilkan tarian tradisional korea. Untung saja gerakan-gerakanya tidak terlalu sulit jadi aku bisa melakukan tarian itu dengan baik. Tatapanku tertuju pada lelaki tinggi berpakaian rapih dengan jas hitam yang membalutnya. Dia berada pada barisan paling depan. Ayah datang. Senang rasanya tahu dia datang ketika aku tampil.

Setelah tampil di panggung, aku langsung berlari ke _backstage._ Dan sudah kuduga ayah sudah ada di sana.

"Aku senang ayah datang." Aku memeluknya sangat erat.

"Syukurlah ayah tidak telat ya."

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat teman-temanku yang mengolok-ngoloki ku tadi. Aku menjulurkan lidah pada mereka. Setelah itu aku eratkan lagi pelukanku pada ayah.

_**Dia itu sangat tampan.**_

"Ayah sudah siap belum?" teriaku dari luar kamarnya.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Aku sudah menunggunya cukup lama. Aku sedikit dongkol setiap pagi harus menunggunya berpakaian.

"Sudah. Kau tunggu ayah di halaman saja. Ayah nanti menyusul."

"Yasudah. Aku duluan yah."

Ok. Ini lebih baik dari pada aku harus menunggunya di depan pintu kamar. Setidaknya kalau di halaman kan aku bisa bermain di ayunanku hoho. Harus dicatat bersama, kalau menunggu itu pekerjaan yang membosankan. Hufhh.

"Ayo kita berangkat Saejin-_ah_."

"Hmmm _kajja._" Balasku semangat.

Rumahku dari sekolah memang tidak seberapa sih jauhnya. Tapi aku ingin diantar ayah karena—sesuatu.

"Ayah aku pulangnya nanti dijemput tidak?"

"Iya. Tapi kau harus menunggu ayah sekitar setengah jam. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya santai sambil mengemudi.

"Hah~ menunggu lagi. Hm, iya iya aku tunggu ayah deh."

Mau tak mau aku setuju saja. Tapi wajahku tidak bisa berbohong, lihat saja bibirku sudah maju 2 cm lagi. Dan lihat, ayahku malah tertawa. Suaranya kedengaran puas sekali. Tapi sayangnya, aku selalu suka tawa ayah. Karena jika ayah tertawa aku juga selalu ikut tertawa.

Waktu terasa singkat kalau kulewati bersama ayah. Serasa barusan aku berangkat dari rumah dan sekarang aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Cepat ya?

"Sampai. Ayo turun sayang." Ucap ayah dengan senyuman menawannya. Iya menawan karena giginya terlihat rapih sekali ketika tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk kemudian keluar dari mobil. Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat. Lihat saja teman-temanku sudah ada di sekolah. Melihat keadaan ini tanpa sadar aku sedikit menarik sudut bibirku untuk terangkat.

"Ayahnya Park Saejin ternyata masih muda sekali ya. Dan sepertinya dia pegawai kantoran."

"Beruntung sekali ya menjadi istrinya. Dia sangat tampan."

"Benar, dia sangat tampan."

"Mapan, pekerjaan tetap, tampan. Sempurnanya hidupku kalau dia jadi suamiku."

Bisik-bisik wanita-wanita dewasa itu aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas malah. Aku sampai geli dibuatnya. Ayahku memang tampan. Aku sendiri mengakuinya. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita-wanita lebay itu mendekati ayahku, karena ayahku hanya untuk ibuku. Tentu saja seperti itu dan tidak akan berubah.

"Saejin-_ah_. Jalani harimu dengan semangat dan senyuman."

"Hm. Dadah ayah sampai berjumpa nanti siang."

"Dadah." Balas ayahku. Tak lupa dia mencium kedua pipiku sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan sekolahku untuk pergi ke kantornya.

—sesuatu seperti ini maksudku.

* * *

"Yah, malam ini kita makan apa?"

"Kau maunya apa?"

"Aku ingin pasta."

_Ting-nong-ting-nong_

"Siapa orang yang bertamu malam-malam begini?"

CKLEK

"Aku pulang sayang."

Aku sedikit mengintip ketika ayah membuka pintu depan. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluk ayah sangat erat. Siapa yang berani memeluk ayahku? Tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"AYAH." Teriaku dengan lantang.

Orang yang memeluk ayahku kemudian beralih menatapku—bingung. Heran dengan tatapan itu aku langsung mendekat kepada orang yang dengan lancang memeluk ayahku. Aku sedikit malu juga sih saat tau kalau yang memeluk ayah itu adalah ibu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengumpatnya tadi?

"Saejin-_ah _ibu pulang sayang."

Ibu langsung memeluku erat. Aku rindu pelukan dari ibu.

"Aku rindu ibu."

"Ibu juga."

"Lebih baik kalian lakukan ini di dalam saja. Udara malam ini sangat dingin."


End file.
